It is well-known that the reflector having a plurality of reflecting bodies is commonly used in the illumination products. In the prior art, the reflector uses its own reflecting facets to mix the light. If the reflecting bodies with the same internal reflecting facets of the reflector are mounted in a consistent direction, the light pattern obtained by the reflector is not a smooth circular ring, but a ring-like polygon. In order to solve the above problem, in the prior art, a solution of a diffusive cover is provided. As shown in FIG. 1, the diffusive cover 2 (such as the diffusive cover fabricated by materials such as PC, PMMA normal in the market) is used to cover the surface of the reflector 11 having a plurality of reflecting bodies 1, so that the light can be well mixed, but the shortcoming is the loss of a lot of light in the cover 2. Another solution is to make the peripheral surface 3 of the reflecting body 1 to be rough, as shown in FIG. 2, by treating the peripheral surface 3 of the reflecting body 1 by sand blasting, thereby, the light also can be well mixed, but due to the sand blasting, the reflectivity is much lower than that of the reflecting body with a smooth surface.